Au coeur du danger
by MadameMoe
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto sont des collègues, des agents de l'ACRIP et des amants alors que c'est interdits. Une nouvelle bouleversante va tout changer. YAOI. SasuNaru. M-preg. Fin sadique.


Titre: Au cœur du danger

Auteur: MadameMoe

Couple: Sasuke x Naruto

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Voici une petite histoire faite sans se compliquer la vie. Elle est toute simple. Pas de scène explicite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**One-shot**

En 2056, l'humanité avait découvert les pouvoirs psychiques de l'être humain. Certaines personnes dépassaient les 10 % d'utilisation de leur cerveau, leur permettant de soulever des objets par la pensée ou de parler par télépathie. Cette avancée permit d'accomplir de grands projets, cependant certains individus détournèrent l'utilisation de ces pouvoirs pour commettre des crimes. En 2059, le gouvernement créa l'Agence de Contrôle et de Régulation des Individus PsychoSensibles (ACRIP). Son but était d'enquêter sur les personnes suspectées d'avoir commis un PsychoCrime, d'arrêter les PsychoCriminels et de protéger la population.

En 2066, l'ACRIP était l'un des piliers de la société. Dirigé par Senju Hashirama, l'organisme comptait, parmi ses agents, les meilleurs individus PsychoSensibles, regroupés dans des unités. L'unité IX était la meilleure d'entre-elles. Celle-ci avait les deux meilleurs agents de l'ACRIP : Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto. Ils étaient coéquipiers et amis. De l'extérieur. En effet, ils étaient en réalité amants cependant l'agence interdisait les relations entre membres d'une même unité mais le secret était bien gardé. Personne n'était au courant, pas même leurs amis.

Aujourd'hui, le 06 mai 2066, Sasuke était à son bureau en train de faire le rapport de sa précédente mission. Naruto n'était pas là car il effectuait une mission spéciale en collaboration avec l'unité I. Cela arrivait régulièrement, Sasuke n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il soupira et se cala au fond de son siège, pensif.

La grande salle accueillait tous les bureaux de l'unité IX. Suigetsu était à sa gauche en train de faire un jeu sur son ordinateur. Ce n'était pas un travailleur administratif et il préférait l'action du le terrain. Il était d'ailleurs très doué pour ça mais ce fait n'empêchera pas Tsunade, la chef des Unités VII, VIII et IX de lui remonter les bretelles pour le retard de son rapport. Il y a 10 minutes de cela, Karin était partie à l'unité IV pour régler un problème de dossier alors que Sakura se rendrait à l'unité III pour récupérer les rapports d'autopsie de leurs précédentes enquêtes. Sai était à l'autre bout de la salle en train de faire des photocopies et Juugo devait être encore à la salle d'entrainement.

C'était calme. Totalement différent de d'habitude. Normalement, Naruto mettait de l'ambiance. Sasuke détestait les jours où il collaborait spécialement avec l'unité I. Ça devenait ennuyeux. De plus, le mauvais pressentiment de Sasuke ne voulait pas partir depuis ce matin. Pressentiment qui s'amplifia lorsque Tsunade entra dans la salle.

- Vous partez en renfort auprès de l'unité I. Situation de niveau A. Vous aurez plus d'infos en chemin. Je vous veux, partis dans 15 minutes ! Ordonna-t-elle sans plus d'explication.

Ils partirent se préparer en prévenant les autres membres de l'unité par bipper. La rapidité et la confiance des gestes montraient une forte habitude. Sasuke s'apprêtait à se rendre au garage lorsque Tsunade le pris à part.

- Ecoute Sasuke, il faut que tu protèges Naruto pendant l'intervention. Dit-elle avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, c'était une demande inhabituelle. Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui protégeait les autres, en général.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Tsunade soupira.

- J'ai reçu les analyses sanguines de Naruto. Il est en attente.

Sasuke la regarda, inexpressif. « Être en attente » était une expression utiliser pour qualifier une grossesse masculine chez les Hommes Aptes qui ne représentait que 0.01% de la population. Ces hommes pouvaient porter la vie. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? Fit-il.

- Oui. Je sais. C'est surprenant. Expliqua Tsunade, sans remarquer l'état de l'homme en face d'elle. Moi non plus je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un. En tout cas, j'espère que c'est un petit-ami et pas un coup d'un soir.

* * *

Sasuke se sentit soulagé de voir Naruto. Il était dans sa tenue commando noire, collé à un mur prêt d'une porte en métal. L'assaut allait bientôt être donné aux quatre coins du bâtiment. Une prise d'otage par des PsychoCriminels. Ils avaient déjà tué 22 innocents avant même de demander une rançon. Sasuke en bon professionnel se posa à côté de lui. L'homme blond lui fit un sourire, il essaya d'y répondre mais l'annonce de Tsunade tournait dans sa tête. Il dirigea sa tête vers Naruto, se connectant psychologiquement à lui.

_Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés. _

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire, typique de l'être idiot et imprévisible qu'il était.

_Pas plus que d'habitude._

Sasuke sentit un malaise le prendre. Tsunade aurait pu lui annoncer autrement qu'il allait avoir un enfant, même si elle ne pouvait pas se douter une seule seconde qu'il était le deuxième père. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était perturbé à un point inimaginable.

_D'habitude, tu prends des risques inconsidérés._

_Et je m'en sors toujours. Rétorqua l'agent blond._

Naruto avait un air de défit sur le visage accentuant son inquiétude. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être comme cela mais savoir que l'homme qu'il aimait, porté en ce moment même un petit être fait du même sang que lui, le rendait anxieux par rapport à la protection de ses deux-là.

_Avec des blessures. Répondit Sasuke._

_Des égratignures. Corrigea Naruto. Je ne vais pas en mourir._

Ils se prenaient toujours la tête que ce soit pendant le boulot que pendant leur vie de couple. Habituellement, ils s'en amusaient mais là, Sasuke ne plaisantait pas, absolument pas.

_Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Expliqua-t-il._

Naruto se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

_Pourquoi ? _

Quelques secondes de silence s'imposèrent avant que Sasuke ne soupire et pose la question qui tournait dans son esprit depuis qu'il était arrivé.

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

- Pardon ? Fit brusquement Naruto à voix haute à cause de la surprise.

Ils se fixèrent alors que leurs oreillettes grésillèrent. Le silence avait été ordonné jusqu'au début de l'assaut sauf en cas d'urgence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ? Demanda rapidement Temari à travers le transmetteur.

- Rien. Souffla l'agent blond.

Il regarda Sasuke et répondit d'un ton évident.

_Je t'aime Sasuke. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour parler de ça._

Sasuke sourit, heureux. Il avait douté mais Naruto lui répétait si souvent ces trois mots que son incertitude était stupide.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime._

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous les siens. Le visage de l'agent blond n'inspirait qu'une phrase : « Je suis en train de rêver ? ».

_Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda celui-ci, ahuri._

Face au visage interrogateur de Sasuke, Naruto précisa sa pensée.

_Sasuke. Le nombre de fois où tu me l'as dit en 2 ans se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Ça me fait plaisir, je t'assure mais c'est étrange que tu me le dises sans aucune raison. _

- Ok, on y va à mon signal. Ordonna Gaara par l'oreillette.

Naruto se tourna vers la porte. La mission allait bientôt commencer. Après celle-ci, il prévoyait une sérieuse discussion avec son petit-ami.

_Tu es en attente. Balança Sasuke, sans pouvoir se retenir._

Naruto se figea.

- 5…

- 4… Compta le capitaine de l'unité I.

- Attends deux secondes. Fit l'agent blond.

Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait cette demande à Gaara ou à Sasuke. Surement au deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Naruto ? Demanda Gaara.

- Attends deux secondes, je te dis. Répondit Naruto, la voix dure. Qu'est-ce que tu veux par-là, Sasuke ?

Sasuke aurait en temps normal soupiré pour le manque de discrétion de son petit-ami mais les choses étaient bien trop compliquées pour qu'il le fasse maintenant. Il savait que le reste de l'équipe avait entendu mais franchement, il s'en foutait.

_Tsunade a reçu les résultats des analyses de sang du mois dernier. Tu es en attente._

- Naruto ? Demanda Sakura par l'oreillette.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. L'agent blond avait les yeux et l'esprit tournés vers Sasuke.

- Sasuke ? Demanda Karin par le transmetteur.

Le silence radio autant à voix haute avec le reste de l'équipe que par télépathie entre les deux meilleurs agents.

- Répondez. Ordonna Gaara.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller. Répondit rapidement Naruto.

Personne ne commenta. Tous se demandaient ce qui leur arrivait mais la mission était prioritaire.

- …Ok. Je décompte…5…4…

Naruto se concentra sur l'intervention en essayant de faire abstraction de ce que venait de lui annoncer Sasuke et surtout en essayant de l'assimiler. Il lui adressa une dernière pensée.

_On en parlera, plus tard._

* * *

Naruto ouvrit la porte de son appartement et y pénétra sans la moindre attention à l'homme derrière lui. La mission s'était heureusement bien passée. Même si Gaara leur avait précisé à la fin de l'intervention qu'il serait obligé de signaler ce qui c'était passé dans son rapport. Arrivé à l'agence, il avait parfaitement esquivé les questions de ses amis et était allé chercher ses analyses de sang auprès de Tsunade qui lui avait confirmé les propos de Sasuke, en lui précisant qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit un fils comme dans 95, 6 % des grossesses masculine. Son chef lui avait dit qu'il en parlerait demain matin dès son arrivée mais qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il se repose et réfléchisse à tout ça. Et Naruto avait eu le temps de réfléchir dans la voiture de l'agent brun. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il le ramenait tous les soirs chez lui en tant que « bons collègues » et « amis » mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux.

Naruto retira précipitamment son manteau et le lança sur le canapé où il assit. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. La pression redescendait doucement. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke ferma la porte de l'appartement et s'avança en retirant également son manteau. Contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, Naruto était quelqu'un de très sensible même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément. Il essaya de le toucher mais Naruto se dégagea en se relevant et en lui tournant le dos. Sasuke ne montra rien mais il le prit mal.

- C'est une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça ? Demanda-t-il, froidement.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Sasuke ! Répondit son amant en se retournant et visiblement en colère. Tu me la dis en plein milieu d'une mission. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour m'annoncer que je portais ton enfant.

Sasuke concéda ce point à Naruto. Il avait foiré à moment-là mais il fallait le comprendre, lui-même venait de l'apprendre par Tsunade. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui ne refusa pas le contact cette fois-ci. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent parfaitement. Ce fut avec une certaine fierté qu'il vit son petit-ami blond se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Je veux cet enfant. Déclara Sasuke, sûr de lui.

Naruto fut étonné mais il avait bien réfléchi, il aimait Naruto et il voulait cet enfant. Son amant rit.

- Moi aussi. Mais l'Agence ne va pas apprécier.

C'était, en effet, un problème. Non seulement leur relation était à l'origine interdite mais un enfant aggravait considérablement la situation. Jamais un couple ne serait autorisé dans une même unité alors un couple avec enfant, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

- L'un de nous pourrait demander un changement d'unité. Fit pensivement Sasuke.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma.

- Je n'ai pas envie que notre fils grandisse sans ses parents. Déclara-t-il, surprenant Sasuke. Notre métier est non seulement prenant mais aussi dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve seul.

Sasuke sourit. Naruto était si imprévisible mais si mature parfois qu'il se souvint d'un coup pourquoi il l'aimait autant. Un enfant ne pouvait pas être élevé correctement par deux agents de l'ACRIP et Sasuke voulait absolument ce fils qui grandissait déjà dans le ventre de Naruto, quitte à devoir démissionner.

* * *

Naruto posa le petit carton sur l'empilement de trois autres, bien plus gros. Il souffla, quelque peu fatigué. Il n'avait que cinq ou six aller-retour mais le moindre effort était devenu éprouvant. Il venait d'entrer dans son neuvième mois, le fatiguant de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que sa grossesse se voyait. Son ventre avait considérablement grossi, encore plus que celui d'une femme.

Protégé par son sweat orange, Naruto le caressa. Il y avait de nombreux inconvénients à porter un enfant, particulièrement pour un homme. Mais il s'en était accommodé, de plus, Sasuke ne le quittait quasiment jamais depuis leur démission de l'ACRIP. Tout le monde avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils étaient amants et certains avaient frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en apprenant la raison de leur démission. Ce fut drôle et presque toute l'agence leur avait fait promettre de revenir les voir régulièrement avec le petit bout de choux.

Sasuke et lui avait évidemment décidé de vivre ensemble et après des mois de recherches et de désaccords, ils avaient enfin trouvé une maison qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, ils emménageaient et Naruto soupira face à leur salon rempli de cartons.

- Dire que l'on va devoir ranger tout ça. Fit-il désespéré.

- On a le temps, je ne commence à travailler que dans un mois. Répondit Sasuke qui venait de rentrer avec le dernier carton.

Naruto alla fermer la porte d'entrée et retourna dans le salon encombré que son petit-ami commençait déjà à ranger.

- Tu sais. Tu n'étais pas obligé de travailler toute suite. Avec les indemnités de l'agence, on pouvait tenir un sacré moment.

Sasuke ouvrit un carton intitulé « livres ».

- Rester des journées entières avec toi est plutôt tentant mais ne pas travailler m'aurait rendu fou. Expliqua-t-il.

L'homme en attente s'approcha pour commencer à ranger les livres dans la bibliothèque vide alors que Sasuke ouvrait d'autres cartons.

- Passer de super agent à hommes d'affaire. Tu sais, ce ne sera pas le même genre d'action. Se moqua Naruto en posant les premiers livres par télékinésie. D'ailleurs comment tu as trouvé ce travail ?

- Je ne vais pas te dévoiler tous mes secrets.

Sasuke entendit son amant rire et il se retourna vers lui.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Ton frère est lié à l'histoire. Déclara le jeune homme blond d'un air joueur.

Le futur homme d'affaire sourit sous la perspicacité de son petit-ami. Il avait toujours été très proche de son frère et les plus intimes de sa vie savaient qu'Itachi ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs un agent de l'ACRIP, un membre de l'unité XIII, celle que l'on surnommé « Akatsuki ».

- Peut-être. Répondit-il, mystérieux.

Sasuke retourna à ses cartons alors qu'il voyait, du coin de l'œil, Naruto qui continuait le remplissage de la bibliothèque, sans toucher directement un seul livre.

- L'un de ses nombreux ex qui lui devait une faveur ? Demanda celui-ci, amusé.

L'homme brun se retourna, une nouvelle fois, prêt à défendre la réputation mal mené de son grand frère.

- Mon frère n'est pas si volage.

- Tu plaisantes. Répondit Naruto en attrapant au vol l'un des livres philosophiques de Sasuke qui avait attiré son attention. Il est presque aussi volage que moi pendant ma période du lycée.

- Ça, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Fit Sasuke après un léger silence.

L'homme en attente releva la tête, curieux puis sourit en voyant l'air vexé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il reposa le livre qu'il tenait.

- Pourquoi ? Jaloux ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son partenaire.

- Savoir qu'un autre homme que moi t'ait touché m'agace terriblement et me donne des envies de meurtre. Annonça sincèrement son petit-ami avec un air possessif sur le visage.

Naruto rigola et enlaça comme il pouvait le jeune homme. Son énorme ventre ne permettant pas beaucoup de manœuvre.

- J'adore ta possessivité.

Sasuke embrassa l'homme blond, sensuellement et amoureusement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se câlinèrent au milieu du salon rempli de cartons qui marquaient leur nouvelle vie, loin du danger.

- Sasuke. Fit Naruto dans les bras de son amant.

- Hn ?

L'homme brun le regarda, interrogateur.

- Je viens de perdre les eaux.

* * *

**Presque 5 ans plus tard**

Naruto cria. L'attaque était impitoyable et cruelle. Allongé dans l'herbe de son jardin, il subissait les chatouilles de son fils sans pouvoir se défendre. Le petit bout de choux allait fêter ses cinq ans dans quelques jours. Il ressemblait tellement à ses parents. Ses mèches de cheveux noirs rappelaient celles de Sasuke alors que ses yeux bleus étaient identiques à ceux de son autre père dont il avait également hérité le caractère joyeux.

- Je me rends ! Je me rends ! Annonça Naruto, fatigué.

Son fils le regarda d'un air victorieux avec un grand sourire, la tête haute et les poings sur ses hanches. Il en profita alors pour déclencher sa vengeance et chatouiller à son tour le petit bonhomme avec qui il s'avouait ce jour ensoleillé. Le rire de l'enfant se propagea dans l'air. De loin l'atmosphère chaleureuse laissait supposer une vie heureuse pour cette petite famille. Mais malgré la joie du jeu avec son fils, Naruto gardait une part d'inquiétude au fond de lui.

Quelques jours plutôt, Harashima Senju lui-même était venu les voir pour leur demander de l'aide. L'agence avait à faire à un ennemi redoutable cette fois-ci. Un terroriste qui atteignait les 19 % d'utilisation de son cerveau. Un PsychoCriminel qui avait déjà tué et blessé 553 innocents dans des attentats et 104 agents de l'ACRIP. Il était considéré comme le pire PsychoCriminel de l'époque. Seuls des individus ayant un niveau d'utilisation cérébrale supérieur avaient une chance de le contrer et de l'arrêter. Naruto et Sasuke étaient les seuls dans ce cas. 23% pour Sasuke et 22% pour Naruto.

Ils avaient été confrontés à deux choix : leur fils ou leur sens de la justice. Ils avaient finalement décidé que Sasuke aiderait exceptionnellement l'agence alors que Naruto resterait avec leur petit. Il regarda l'enfant courir pour lui échapper dans un rire innocent. Debout, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'attrapa à la volée et le serra dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse que pouvait éprouver un père. Le câlin dura plusieurs minutes sous la chaleur de l'été.

- Papa. L'appela la douce voix de l'enfant.

Naruto recula la tête pour voir le visage rond de son fils. Celui-ci regardait derrière lui, le poussant à se retourner dans un sourire. Il vit Itachi au niveau du portail du jardin. Habillé en civil, son visage était fermé et une lueur de tristesse parcourrait son regard. Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre blanche et Naruto sut. Son sourire disparu avec lenteur et un vide l'envahit. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, piquant son nez. Ce fut les yeux humides qu'il vit Itachi s'approcher, désolé, sous le regard d'un fils qui ne reverra plus jamais son autre père.

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ma fin sadique ne vous a pas trop choqué.

A la prochaine pour une autre fanfiction, peut-être une à plusieurs chapitres.


End file.
